


In the Unexpected Event

by Sunsetnymph



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, You've been warned, author!annabeth, its short what do you have to lose, not rated but it’s really mild, nothing gory or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetnymph/pseuds/Sunsetnymph
Summary: Annabeth is an author with a signing to get to. Percy fell in love at first word.





	In the Unexpected Event

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and this is OOC but it's worth the read I promise. It's all fluff until the end

Oh god I’m gonna be late. The stupid weather delaying the flight added on to the fact I was going to have to rush from the airport to get there in time anyway means I will be incredibly late. Crap. I always thought after I published my book I’d get to relax a little, but no it’s flying all around for book signings and photo events. And delayed flights. Great.  
Boarding the plane took another ten minutes, every second confirming how unbelievably late I’m going to be. The seat next to me is empty, and the flight is waiting for whoever it is for another five minutes. The flight attendant is about to call it quits when suddenly, a very out of breath guy bursts in. Lovely. As he gets closer to me I can’t help but notice he’s probably the best-looking person I’ve ever seen. He looks at me and all I can think is lovely. As the plane takes off I’m trying really hard not to stare because good lord he’s good looking. I’m just grateful he hasn’t noticed. He’s really absorbed in whatever book it is he’s reading, which let’s be honest, makes him even more attractive. I wonder if it’s one I’ve read, and we could talk about it? It takes me a moment to realize why the story seems so familiar, as I read over his shoulder. It’s my book.  
Oh, crap he noticed me reading. What do I say? Crap.

“Have you read this before?” His voice is actually really cute. Why is this guy perfect? And, okay, eyes that shade of green should be illegal.  
“Uh, yeah. I really enjoyed it.” That sounds intelligent enough right?  
“I’m only half way through and it’s already my favorite book.” That’s probably the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me. I can’t help but smile.  
“What’s your favorite part?” I’m honestly just curious at this point.  
He goes on to describe a scene where the main character and the love interest have a meaningful conversation interrupted by a battle leaving the main character unconscious with words left unsaid. It’s really romantic. And poetic and deep and meaningful and all that crap.  
“I just think it’s a really pivotal scene and it’s really profound, you know?” That’s really cute considering I wrote it at three am after drinking like ten coffees. I had a deadline okay? Don’t judge.  
“Yeah I completely agree! I think it really showed how life is short and you need to take chances, or you might never get to say what you need to. That scene really established that for the characters and brought them together I think.” Well that’s what was going through my caffeine-addled mind when I wrote it at least.  
“You’re totally right! That’s why I love it so much it just established so much for the story!” Cute.  
“You should keep reading, it only gets better.” Well at least that’s what I think, even if it is a little arrogant, but he doesn’t know that.  
“Ok,” he laughs, then moves the book so I can see it better, “here.” That’s really sweet. We read together for a couple of hours before we talk again.  
“So, she sacrificed herself for him?” he asks. “But- but now they’re separated! That’s awful!” Aw poor thing thought the whole book would be happy.  
“Well, yeah, but I think it shows how far they’ve come from the beginning of the book, you know from being enemies to them being willing to hand themselves over to protect the other. And the book isn’t over yet.” The flight has about another hour, we could probably finish in that time. Then what? Do I say “surprise I actually wrote that book lol” because that doesn’t seem like a very good idea. Although he might actually be going to the signing too... That would be even more awkward.  
He accepts my answer and goes back to reading. He reads faster than I do and starts blushing while reading one of the pages. What’s next? After the battle and their reunion... oh. Oh. Yikes. I forgot about that. Now I’m blushing just as hard as he is. We silently read the next few pages, both still blushing pure red. It doesn’t help that he looks really cute when he’s flustered. After another half hour of reading we’ve both recovered, and the book is almost over. I wonder which will come first, the end of the book or the end of our flight. I don’t know which I’m hoping for.  
The final pages are intense, and we don’t say a word until we finish reading the last words. I look up and notice he has tears in his eyes. I’m completely shocked, I honestly never thought my writing could have this effect on someone.  
“Ok that was awesome. Do you think there will be a sequel? I really hope there is.” A sequel? I hadn’t really considered it.  
“I- I don’t know. I mean it’s possible, I guess.” And it is. A sequel could be good. The ending left room for one I guess...  
“It’s up to the author but I really hope they write a sequel.” Ah yes but you see, I am the author, and I had no plans to write a sequel. But he doesn’t need to know that.  
“Yeah.” What else am I going to say?  
“Are you going to the book signing?” Well yeah, I kinda have to bud.  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Me too! We’re probably going to be late though... I hope it’s not over by the time we get there.” Oh, trust me I have a feeling it won’t start until we get there. I’m gonna have to tell him before we get there. Or I could wait until he makes it through the line and I sign his book... Nope, that just sounds like all levels of awkward.  
“We won’t be that late I’m sure it won’t be over.”  
“Yeah I hope you’re right.” Oh, I am, don’t worry.  
“I wonder what the author is like... I can’t tell from the name if it’s a guy or a girl... A. D. Chase could be either so I don’t know. What do you think?” Before I can answer a kid in the aisle across from us points out that there’s always a mini biography about the author on the back inside cover. Crap. It has a picture too.  
He flips to it and immediately hesitates. He looks at the picture, then me, then back to the picture.  
“Really??? Like- but I mean- you... Really?” Well he doesn’t seem mad, just a bit embarrassed.  
“I mean you never asked...”  
“Ah yes, ‘hello pretty stranger are you by chance the author of the book I’m reading?’ That isn’t something you go around asking people! You could have said something.” He has a point. It takes me a minute, then I realize why his sentence caught my attention the way it did; he called me pretty.  
“You... think I’m pretty?”  
“Wha- ohh.. yeah.” He’s blushing as hard as he was when we read that scene. And so am I.  
“I think you’re pretty too.” Did that sound as stupid as I think it did? Yep. Excuse me while I die of embarrassment. 

The flight attendant interrupts any response he might have had by announcing our descent. 

We're both still blushing as the plane begins to lower, but he finally recovers enough to say, “After the signing do you want to go get a coffee or something?”  
He looks so nervous, but at the same time so hopeful. It takes me a minute to realize I still haven’t responded.  
“I would love to,” I tell him with a smile, internally I’m cheering so hard because a super good-looking guy just asked me out and this never happens. I can’t wait for our date.  
...  
It was the beginning of a love story. As an author, Annabeth could appreciate that, the same goes for tragedy, which is what they were destined to be. She thought of all the great tragedies, and she decided theirs should be added to the list. As the flames raged around her, she thought of how perfectly terrible their story was, and how she could have never written something to compete with her reality.  
The people on the ground would never know about what happened between those two people on the plane, would never know about how they connected and made each other smile.  
The paramedics would never know that the two people in row 12 seats 23 and 24 were going to go on a date, all they knew was someone needed to contact their families.  
Annabeth Chase didn’t know what came next, all she knew was she was unbelievably tired, and the wonderful guy next to her wasn’t breathing.  
Percy Jackson wasn’t afraid as it all ended, he was sad. Sad he would never get to know the brilliant author seated beside him.  
Their story would never be told, for it would never be known. Their paths crossing only briefly but ending in the same destination. The world would never know what happened between them on that plane ride, all it would know is that the plane didn’t land. It would know that author Annabeth Chase, 24, was among the deceased, dying alongside artist Percy Jackson, 25, and fifty-seven other passengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok probably not the best ending I could've come up with but I was in a bad mood. Also this is my first ever fanfiction! Please let me know what you think! (tbh it wasn't originally created as a fanfic, it was just something I was inspired to write, that's why it's so OOC whoops)


End file.
